Power Rangers Cosmic Rangers
by Powerrangerlover102
Summary: The Evil Malik wants to have revenge on his younger brother Laurence by Destroying the earth. But Laurence called three teenagers Caleb, Julia and Alex to be the protectors of the earth. Will they vanquish him again?
1. Chapter 1 The Call Part 1

**Long ago there was an evil greater than all the others and his name was Malik. He ruled the world until one day his younger brother Laurence vanquished him and his insects into a dark door and hid the key forever. Years later a human discovered the key to the dark door in a old and he unlocked it. Malik and his insects escaped and Malik wanted revenge on his brother by destroying the earth. Laurence needed Three teenagers to help protect the world. **

**The Call part 1**

**Three teenagers Caleb, Alex, and Julia get an unknown call**

**Theme Song **

**Julia walks in the park with her drawing pad **

"**Let's see what I can draw." Julia looks at a bird and draws the bird**

"**This looks good." Julia smiles and put's the drawing pad into her backpack and walks into some popular girl's**

" **I am so sorry about that " Julia picks herself up **

"**Why did you just walk right into me!" The popular girl said**

"**I did not mean too." Julia said**

"**Watch it next time!" The Girl said and stomped off**

"**Sheesh I only knock into her." Julia thought**

**Julia walk back into Oakland High School and went to her locker**

" **I think later I should go over to the Oakland center and maybe hangout with Caleb and Alex." She thought to herself**

"**Hi Julia." Alex says while closing his locker**

"**Hey Alex." Julia smiles**

" **I am going to the Oakland Center after school." Julia closes her locker**

" **I am going there later too." Alex walks away**

"**Then I will meet you and Caleb there later than." Julia says as Alex walks away **

**Alex just smiles at her**

***Ring Ring***

"**Who is calling me right now." Julia answers her phone**

"**Hello." Julia asks**

" **Yes are you Julia Hudson." The man asked**

"**Yes." She answers**

"**Can you go to the go to the docks." He asked**

"**Sure why?" She wondered**

" **I have my reasons." Then man hangs up the phone**

**She walks into the cafeteria**

**and ask you to go to the docks." Julia asked them**

"**Yeah it was kind of strange." Caleb says**

" **Should we go." Julia asked**

" **I don't see why not." Alex answers**

"**Ok." They both say**

**At The Docks**

"**Hello?" Julia calls**

"**I guess no one is here." Caleb says**

"**I think is was just a prank." Alex says**

**Then they teleport away**


	2. Chapter 2 The Call part 2

**The Call part 2**

**Three teenagers Caleb, Alex, and Julia are teleported to Laurence's home**

**Previously on Power Rangers Cosmic **

**At The Docks**

"**Hello?" Julia calls**

"**I guess no one is here." Caleb says**

"**I think is was just a prank." Alex says**

**Then they teleport away**

**Theme Song**

"**Where are we?" Caleb asks Julia and Alex**

"**I don't know." Alex says**

"**Welcome." The Man says**

**They all jump out of surprise**

"**Don't worry your safe here." The Man said**

"**Who are you." Julia asked**

"**Let me introduce myself. My name is Laurence." Laurence said**

"**My name is Alex, This is Caleb and Julia." Alex introduced**

"**I know who you are." Laurence says**

"**You do?" Julia asked**

"**I was the one that called you to the docks." Laurence said**

"**Ok where are we ." Alex asked**

"**You are in my home." Laurence answers**

"**This is a good looking place you got here." Caleb comments**

"**Caleb be nice." Julia orders**

"**Now you are here because I have chosen you three to take on an important job." He says**

"**Like what?" They all say**

"**To protect the world." Laurence says**

"**Like become Power Rangers!" Julia says in excitement**

"**Yes." He says**

"**Ok where did I put that box?" Laurence looks around**

"**Here it is." He goes to a wall and out comes a code inporter he puts in the code and the wall opens**

"**Follow." Laurence commands**

**They follow Laurence down the stairs and come to a room with all this equipment and someone typing on the computer.**

"**Meet Kora my assistant." Laurence introduces**

"**Hi." Kora says**

"**Kora is a computer wiz." Laurence says**

**Then the alarm sounds**

"**Here take theses watches." He hands them the watches and they go to the city**

**In The City**

"**Ok how do we use these when needed." Caleb asks**

"**Maybe turn the clock maybe." Julia says**

"**let's try..." Alex was about to finish until Malik's goons surround them.**

"**Oh No." Julia says**


End file.
